


Human Work

by littlexblue



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Slow Burn, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlexblue/pseuds/littlexblue
Summary: ON HOLD!!Two years after Caesar lead his colony of nearly two-hundred to freedom, there seems to be an ongoing battle between mankind and the apes. Koba bears witness to this as one of his right-hand advisers, participating as part of the council. His king has liberated him from those awful labs, along with many others that follow him devotedly... but is their bond strong enough to overpower his hatred for man? Especially when one is placed right at their front doorstep?





	1. Filth

 

There was  _something_ in _front_ of him.

Time had stopped as Koba took the time to consider what the hell he was looking at. Two blue eyes stared at him from a small face: a short nose and a pair of crusted, chapped rosy lips. From beneath the thick cover of mud, blemishes-- freckles, as they called it-- sprayed her complexion. Massive columns of limp locks fell from beneath the cover of her thick woolen hat, the oily and sullied strands comparable to the color of mushed food or even vomit. Layers of soiled clothing from years of wear-and-tear dressed her weak frame, her lean muscles nothing compared to his own. One of her hands were hidden inside of her heavy pull-over, burgundy seeping through the coarse material without trouble. This filthy thing stood before Koba, sweat cutting through the grime upon her ugly face and pearls of brine gathering in her fleshy corneas. They stared one another down, crouched on the forest floor, each holding their own method of defense; a silver revolver rested in her meager paws, whereas the disfigured bonobo carried his spear with confidence and pride. He saw her eyes and how they danced over his frame. How they took note of his many scars and the hair loss. All he could do was stand there and watch her gawk, completely dumbfounded by the sight of him. The birds chattered and shrieked overhead, the blaring autumn sun beating down on the forest. The colossal cypress trees creaked and swayed, the cool breeze stirring the dark hair on the back of his neck.

The whelp, after having only taken her precious time to stare at this point, suddenly seemed to come to the realization that her life was in danger, and turned to flee. Unfortunately, Koba already had her by the hood and hair, dragging her in toward him, egged on by the alarm calls of the other apes. The delicious joy that her miserable screams brought him only intensified as he wrenched her head back, bringing his lance to her throat. It was almost too easy. His voice belted out across the clearing, the human cowering further as she wrenched at his wrists with her grizzled fingers. Koba could already see the blood that would spill as he sundered her long, slender neck; her body would convulse and she would be one less pest on the face of this planet. "Please--" she whimpered, her voice gradually growing in pitch. " _Please_! Some please--  _someone please help_!"

" _Koba!_ " A familiar, powerful voice stopped him dead in his tracks, although his simmering blood did not cease to seethe. The grisly bonobo's head shot up, his partially clouded eyes latching onto his king's muscular dark-brown frame. His pale face held a hardened look of disapproval, his hands flattening and waving forward, before pointing an index toward the human he held captive. ' **Release her** ,' he signed, demanding him let go of the young woman.

Koba's scowl deepened, yet he dropped her without a second thought, her small and fragile body colliding with the ground. Quickly, she scrambled away from the two, removing the safety from her revolver. The weapon trembled in her scuffed hands, revealing that she was clearly terrified. "Just let me  _go_! I won't come back!" she begged, egyptian-blue eyes as wide as saucers. Caesar was now facing her, his body language cautious and unsure. Koba couldn't believe this... "Nobody has to get hurt!"

Well, she was certainly not getting away any time soon! They had her surrounded, they could kill her as soon as she showed any sign of aggression. Koba watched as his king hovered, the entire wood silent aside from the occasional call of a cuckoo and the bull sparrows chattering in the canopy. The apes waiting on his decision. "Put down .. the gun," Caesar finally ordered, his voice stern, as if speaking to a child. The human flinched at the sound of his voice once more, her dinner-plate eyes stretching open further. Her dusty lashes fluttered, catching the light.

"You... you just  _spoke_..." she gaped. Koba had been enjoying her silence while they had had it. The sound of her voice was grating inside his head. Finally, composing herself, she tightened her grip on the gun and dragged herself further back by a few inches. Speaking clearly, her voice quavered but nonetheless was firm, "How do I know you won't kill me?" Her teeth flashed, the apes protested loudly, pant-barks filling the air. The human was undeterred, her volume growing. Rising shakily, she matched Koba's full height, comfortably standing at five foot five. "How do I know to  _trust_ you?!"

Caesar looked to Koba among the noise, then to another chimpanzee the color of stormy thunderheads that drifted in over the city just before a gale. He was broad and muscular, owning less hair than Koba had himself. Rocket and he stood beside one another now, who was soon followed by a lumbering figure. The orangutan's face was large and flat, his wise olive eyes beady yet owlish. Koba could not stifle the sudden splinter of irritation he felt from Maurice's presence. A series of gurgles erupted from the ape's roomy throat pouch, which Caesar took as a sign and allowed his hand to rise, the congregation of simians falling silent.

Koba wasn't sure why he listened to Maurice. He did not always agree with Caesar's decisions, but he followed his leader with great devotion nonetheless. Caesar's head slowly pivoted as he examined the crowd. Finally, his eyes fell to the trembling woman, observing how she took quick panicked breaths, her chest heaving beneath the many layers of disgusting clothes she wore. "Put down.. your gun. Apes not hurt you."

Her nervous gaze darted around, eyeing the bonobo and the bornean orang to his right. The royal followed her suspicious slant. "You.. already hurt," Caesar pointed out, slowly approaching. She simultaneously stepped back, tension returning to her body.

The words that left her lips were bitter. "That's none of your business..." she retaliated.

"Have medicine. Food," Caesar proposed. Was he out of his  _mind_?! Koba bared his teeth, glancing between the two. He couldn't be crazy, letting a human in after a year of struggle. They had finally had been living in peace and now he wanted to bring the enemy into their home? They had women and children to care for!

The human wrinkled her nose, eyes darkening. "I kindly decline.." She shot a vile gaze at the apes. Angered by this, the apes brayed down at her, some shaking the trees and bounding on tree trunks. "You killed us and still continue to kill the survivors. Why am I any  _different_?"

Caesar, casting his stare away once again, listened to his colony's wild reply. They were not happy with her words, and nor was he. Their eyes met once more. There was a heavy absence of sound, the simians falling quiet. Finally, he dipped his head and turned toward the others. Rocket fell in step with his leader, the two coming to all fours and plodding away together.

Overhead, the branches creaked and cypress needles fell earthward, raining down around the disheveled human. Koba, unsatisfied, picked up the closest rock and moved to slug it in her direction, only for his shoulder to be clamped down upon by a powerful mitt. Maurice's chartreuse eyes glowered down at him from where he crouched, advising him to do otherwise and leave her in peace. ' **Not hurt anyone** ,' signed the orangutan. ' **Might shoot apes if scared**.' After a moment, he finally dropped the stone in his hand and collected his spear, using it to support him as he walked.

The human turned on her heels just the same, holding her bleeding side and lowering her gun. She kept the safety off, pulling her hood back on and struggling onward through the ferns. Koba, disgruntled by the fact that they hadn't put her down just as they had others before, ascended up the nearest cypress and began to swing along side Stone, Grey joining not long after. With an angry huff, Koba came to a stop and caught himself on the nearest branch, peering over his shoulder at the frail figure that sauntered away. That's when he noticed Maurice and how he was lagging behind, keeping an eye on her. He couldn't be serious, could he?

 _Just let her die_... he thought astringently, tilting his maw up and peering from one arrogant jade ocular. Noticing his friend had stopped to watch Maurice, Stone turned around and accompanied him, the dark grey brute coming to settle next to him on his perch. ' **Look at** **old Maurice** ,' gestured Koba, narrowing both eyes, blind and seeing. The grisly bonobo let out a breathy huff, the wind chafing through his windpipe.

' **Should we finish her off**?' asked the bulky male. He adjusted his grip on his weapon, and then shuffled his weight from foot to foot. Koba's hand snaked out and held his partner back. He was curious to see where this would go...

Grey soon came aboard, panting secretively. Together, the trio watched as Maurice turned on his heels and broke away from the group, heading toward the young woman. Before the gentle-natured bornean could reach her however, she weakened and crumbled to her knees, catching herself with a scuffed hand before she face-planted.

Grey, perplexed, leaned down to look at Koba and Stone from the branch overhead. ' **What's he doing**?' he puzzled, earning a shrug from the chimp next to him. In the meantime, their bonobo colleague's eyes remained pinched and narrowed, snout wrinkled.

Maurice let out a guttural cry, alerting the others ahead. A few continued, but most of the main group stopped. Caesar quickly was called over, the king moving swiftly to his adviser's side. Koba bit back a gnarl of frustration, feeling fury creeping along his spine and up in between his ears. Swinging himself to the ground with sheer power and finesse, he landed hard and trotted over to the three.

' **We** **cannot leave her** ,' Maurice urged, clearly nervous that the human may pass away. If it were Koba, he would have ended her miserable life the minute he had seen her. ' **She has lost a lot of blood**.'

"Said.. not want to come," Koba intervened. ' **If she comes back, apes in danger**.'

Caesar glanced from Maurice to the grisly bonobo. ' **If she doesn't, she dies** ,' he testified, reaching out and gently brushing his shoulder. Maurice carefully wrapped an arm beneath her own and supported her. ' **If we leave her out here, are we any better than them**?'

When his king turned away, he couldn't hide the scowl painted upon his face. Puffing sharply, he turned his head away and began to give orders for Grey to make sure Tinker and Sparrow were prepared. Although they were just starting to develop their methods and, quite frankly, experimenting with what herbal remedies worked for what, Caesar seemed confident.

"Your.. name?" requested his king, his voice taking on a tender tone he only used with children, especially with his son.

The filthy creature looked over at him with cautious egyptian sapphires. At first she said something so soft that they could hardly hear, causing the two apes to tilt their heads in confusion.

Even Koba couldn't fight his own mild curiosity. It wasn't as if he would remember it. Human names were always so brainless and different from those they gave apes. It was something that caused his toes to curl in disgust: he could remember from a young age wondering why they couldn't choose their own names. Pricking his ears, he shot a side-glance in Caesar's direction before finally allowing it to ghost over the grimy creature that was now held within his adviser's arms like that of a bride. "Again.." Caesar pressed. "Could not.. Hear?"

Her words were strained, but clearer this time. Koba nearly doubled over at what she said, his head wrenching around to stare at this dirty creature.

" _Mary_... my name is Mary."

 


	2. Blood Is Thicker

 

She was the talk of the entire colony. There was not an ear that had not heard the mention of her arrival. Koba watched his king carefully from where he sat across from him, addressing Rocket and Luca, a hulking blackback from the main gorilla guard. The creature’s revolver was settled in front of the chimp, gleaming in the dull grey light. Clouds had drifted in and were threatening to open up and drench the Muir Woods. They loomed over the mountain side, the trees visibly swaying, lights flickering from distant torch light. ‘ **Why let her come here**?’ Luca asked, clearly just as confused as Koba. He shuffled uncomfortably, teeth gritting as he looked off toward the towering Medicine cypress, knowing fully well that that filthy creature was safe in Maurice’s care. How would the females feel about it? Sparrow would surely be giving the orangutan a piece of her mind right now. Would she even _touch_ her? ‘ **She was hurt. Couldn’t leave her to die** ,’ signed Caesar, giving his usual excuse.

Luca shook his head. ‘ **Humans have done worse** ,’ he pointed out. ‘ **Could know others. Could be a threat**.’ It wasn’t as if Koba had been saying this the entire time…

There was a pause before Rocket finally came to Caesar’s defense. The hairless chimp let out a grunt of assertion, turning heads. ‘ **Maurice seemed desperate. Once she’s healed, she can be on her way**.’

“She was.. alone,” Caesar defended. ‘ **If she is a threat, then we’ll deal with it then**.’ Perhaps it was that his king had been raised by these creatures that he could not see how cruel they could be. There was no way that apes could befriend humans-- Caesar had seen the blunt end of their short stick, but he had never been treated in the manner that Koba had. The grisly bonobo figured that he at least partially understood why he couldn’t stand them, seeing as he could pick out sympathy within his king’s eyes each time he vocalized his opinion. What, did he pity him? Maybe Caesar was simply hearing what he only wished to hear and ignoring any warning signs… He would learn eventually: once this human made to destroy their numbers, their kind would be forced to put them in their place once again. Yes, Caesar would learn, and it would be him to teach him this valuable life lesson. ‘ **We could easily kill her. She looks like a drenched rat** ,’ Koba added, tossing a hand up toward the Medicine Tree. ‘ **Frail. Weak**.’

‘ **Yes** ,’ Caesar agreed. ‘ **This is why I am not afraid**.’

Rocket huffed and his head bobbed. ‘ **Apes together, strong**.’ Their leader reached over and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, smiling deeply and panting proudly. The grisly bonobo wasn’t interested in this back-and-forth banter now.

‘ **Best have someone watch** ,’ Koba suggested, movements violent and blunt. ‘ **Cannot risk apes getting hurt. Especially Caesar**.’ The great leader was about to respond when they were all distracted by an alarm cry from Grey and a few others, all heads turning to stare at the sight before them. Plodding across the stone surface beneath her feet, she traveled stiffly. She had shed a layer, the limp and mucky material draped over her arm. She still wore those yellowing blue jeans of her’s cuffed up her ankles, her boots scuffed and ragged beyond repair. Her once ivory and green-striped shirt was now eggshell and brown, a dark splotch of red growing from where her wound had once bled through; beneath, a button up the color of the sky was turned an ugly soiled shade, the cuffs unbuttoned and the collar bunching over that lip of her sweater. She still appeared to be completely drenched in something close to shit, her hair clumped and matted, hanging near the small of her back. Those keen blue eyes of her’s stared dumbfounded out at the world around her, an indescribable amount of fear clutching her facial features. Maurice happily guided her along, indifferent to the curious and mischievous apes that cackled and brayed after her.

Koba, unsettled by how close they were getting, rose and moved clear away from his side the council, settling in between Rocket and Luca’s brutish form. They would need room, yes, but he didn’t want to smell that disgusting creature again. It was sour and sickly, reminding him of how he had smelled when he had once fallen ill in his cage that Tommy -- _may he rot_ \-- had kept him in. He would not take care of him or clean up after him… no, that bastard would just leave him to languish in his own cage, festering there in his own pity. Maurice finally came to settle next to Caesar, the human girl hovering before joining them. With a gentle hand, the orangutan helped her sit down without any pain. Her knees were then brought to her chest and she sat there, fiddling with her crusted nails. There was a very tight, awkward silence, the popping of the fire the only noise. All eyes were on them. A few thoughts ran through Koba’s head, although “ _this thing is disgusting_ ” was the main idea that kept rolling around between his ears. She looked like some kind of alien that had been tossed into a pit of mud and then hung to dry. The material that she wore pooled around her hips and shoulders, her hands nearly disappearing beneath those lengthy cuffs. The group all peered at her, Caesar studying her carefully, Luca leaning away from her. Rocket rose a few inches to look over the crackling flames. ‘ **How old is she**?’ asked the near hairless chimp.

Was he _required_ to stay here?

‘ **She has not spoke a word since we returned** ,’ Maurice answered tentatively. They all turned their heads back to her, ogling at her again. The old orangutan burbled at her, although she did not seem to notice. ‘ **Every ape is here. Probably makes her uncomfortable**.’

Her eyes remained trained upon the fire. Koba turned his own gaze down, his one good eye joining her egyptian set. The grisly bonobo didn’t even want to look her way, revolted by her presence. There was an occasional bleat from the members of his colony, but aside from this, all was silent. Another bought of thoughts came to him, hissing and grating through his mind. If Caesar wanted to keep his kind safe, how could he bring such a creature here? Sure, she was defenseless without her gun, but what if she got away? What if she found more and came back while they were least expecting it?

“Would you.. like some water?” Caesar’s voice broke his train of inner turmoil. Koba’s head tilted slightly in his leader’s direction, his serpentine ocular peering up from beneath heavy brows. The chimp upturned his own palm and gently stroked it, as if to brush something off. His emerald set flickered over to Maurice, and then to the human. “Mary..” he probed, causing her head to snap up. There was a pause, her dry lips parting softly. Caesar continued on. “To clean up?”

Koba’s head eventually turned, noticing how she hesitated, her eyes nervously shooting to Maurice as if for permission. The tenuous male dipped his head, encouraging her to reply to his leader. Swallowing visibly, she allowed her legs to fall and then cross stiffly. “Uh..” she croaked. She cleared her throat, the sound rattling between Koba’s ears. Finally she nodded her head, slowly accepting the offer.

“Rocket..” Caesar began, turning to his friend. The grey chimp shuffled his feet and let out a chuff, awaiting his orders. ‘ **Take her down to Fern Creek. Travel by boardwalk.. Bring the horses**.’ The adult male rose and swung his staunch arms, clucking gruffly. Koba, uninterested in this little escapade, began to amble away. He didn’t make it far before hearing his name.

“Koba, Maurice,” Caesar hailed abruptly. Anger welled within his belly. “You go too.”

 

* * *

 

Horseback was something he still had to adjust to. The hard flanks of their mounts were difficult to dig his heels into and he still had to figure out how to use reins correctly. Caesar had tried to teach him, but it seemed as though he was still always finding things that frustrated him about these beasts. It didn’t quite help that they were also moving downhill, so controlling them was even worse. Maurice and Rocket seemed to be fairing just fine with the descent. From the back, Koba observed how the chimp ahead of him held his hips and postured himself, and struggled to mirror him, crushing the leather straps in his hands in irritation. Caesar was always cautious of poison ivy, and along with the rough terrain, it only made sense for them to take the horses instead of traveling on foot. Plus with the human so weak and unable to walk long distances, it only made sense. Still, even as Koba mulled these ideas over, he couldn’t help but feel the aching heat of frustration in his shoulders and chest. Eventually they came to one of the boardwalks and the clopping of the animals hooves filled the air. The paths were damaged in some places, the rails crumbling or sunken deep into the water that panned out across the forest floor after months of rain. Spring had been particularly moist that year, precipitation falling for days at a time. Perhaps it was the sky weeping in relief. Apes were free to live as they pleased without the tyranny of man. It was peaceful and for a moment Koba could breathe, forgetting about the rat that was present. This was his home, where he belonged, and he didn’t want to lose it. He couldn’t lose it.

Finally they spotted a patch of dry land and directed the stallions off the boardwalk, heading off into the undergrowth. The horses pressed on through the thick vegetation, the audible sound of babbling water pricking their ears and leading them forward without much coaxing. Breaking in into the small clear, they approached an ancient piece of the path: it had been damaged even before the fall of man and replaced with a sheet of wood, the pebbles and gravel beneath it now swallowed up by silt and muck. The water had risen and was crystal clear, the fractured end of the panel supported by a fallen log. It’s surface bursting with mushrooms and thick clumps of bright green moss. The dip was too steep for the horses, as well as too flimsy. Rocket hooted gently and Maurice agreed, bringing their mounts to a stop. Koba was the first down, leading his horse to the water’s edge and allowing it to drink in deep swallows. From where he stood, he examined the platform and then the pale surface of the pond itself. Rocket leapt from the back of his steed and hit the ground audibly before rising and waddling over to the sheet of wood. It creaked and sagged beneath his weight, which caused the male to take a cautious step back.

Koba, following in his footsteps, tied his horse off on a nearby tree and knuckled over, coming up beside him. Being just a tad lighter than the chimp, he took a careful step up onto the plank and then peered over the edge. ‘ **No leeches** ,’ he signed passively. ‘ **Just need to look out for snakes**.’ Stepping lightly, he traveled along the length of the platform, brushing by Rocket with a comfortable amount of pride. Koba’s hands met the cool mud along the rim of the basin and he gently dragged his fingers through the water. His head then turned up and his one good eye found the grey chimp. Rocket nodded in acknowledgement, then tilted and gestured for Maurice to bring the human out. Gurgling, the bornean slipped from the back of his horse with a thump. Maurice reached up and helped the human down in all her disgusting glory, supporting her as she walked to the jutting plank.

Rocket came to sit next to him, leaning back and scratching his chest. There was an awkward silence as they watched the human began to remove her shirt. Maurice hovered there, keeping an eye on her and the horses. It was very obvious that she had been wearing the shirt for a long time, given away by how the color of her skin changed drastically between where it had been exposed and where it had been covered.

‘ **I fear for apes** ,’ Koba motioned. ‘ **Need to watch, make sure she does not hurt others**.’

Rocket reached out and gave the side of his head a gentle nudge of his knuckles. The bonobo turned his crown and gazed over at the stormy chimp. ‘ **Caesar knows well. It’s under control. Have faith** ,’ he responded, offering a friendly gleam in his gaze. What Rocket was insinuating was feasible, seeing as Koba had never had to doubt Caesar’s judgement before. Koba knew that Caesar was an excellent judge of character, but with humans? All that mankind had had to offer for apes was cruelty and a pitiful life in a cage. He had only known the end of a needle, a blade or the butt of a smoldering cigarette. His hand subconsciously reached to one of the long scars located on the side of his neck, feeling the gnarled flesh beneath his fingers and an intense ire growing deep within his gut. The things he would do to that man if he hadn’t have done himself in…

A splash suddenly shattered his interior monologue and startled him, causing him to violently reel back as a spray of fine droplets assaulted his face. Growling, Koba bared his teeth, catching a glimpse of her before she held her nose and laid back into the deepest part of the pond. She was submerged for a while, a flourish of muck blemishing the crystalline expanse in her wake. Wiping the damp patches of water from his face, he seethed, rising and stepping back a few paces. Rocket stood and ventured off to a clump of ferns in order to look for bugs to munch on. This clearly wasn’t any of his business. Feeling himself gradually relax in his own partial solitude, looking up at the cypress trees above, he began to contemplate what his leader would perhaps do when it came time to fix this muddle of a problem. The only solution was to get rid of her, one way or another. Koba was not alone too long before Maurice plodded down into the grass and up beside him. Settling in the mud and vegetation, he observed the human closely. The water sloshed as she broke the exterior and gasped for air.

What was revealed to them was startling.

Gradually, as she combed her fingers through her hair, the wretched color that had once been there began to give way to a vibrant shade of russet. Her hands graced over her skin, the grime breaking away, unveiling milky pale flesh garnished with freckles along her trapezius and deltoids, as well as along the face of her forearms. Her body was lean and slender, the color of ivory and dusted with gingerbread specks. Her auburn locks fell luxuriously down her back and over her small round breasts, disappearing into the surrounding cloud of dirt beneath the water. Rubbing and scrubbing, she went along for a good fifteen minutes before she began to move to her legs. Her eyes eventually rose and caught Maurice and Koba staring, which caused her to shrink back slightly. The orangutan, sensing her discomfort, gave Koba a bit of a nudge and rose to all fours, sauntering away. The grisly bonobo tore his eyes from her, his surprise melting away as he turned and his lip curling in its usual disgusted manner.


	3. Human See, Human Do

__

_He could see._

_“_ C’mere _,” Tommy grumbled. The skinny beanpole of man had breath that reeked of orange juice and alcohol. That man loved his booze.. Koba could smell it from where he leaned against the wall. He recalled the way he staggered over, brown eyes foggy, features beginning to melt into anger. With each step Tommy took toward him, Koba would back himself up on the shag carpeting. No, he didn’t want to go near him. He was drunk, and it got worse when he was drunk. His teeth began to peek out from beneath his lips, the dark hair all along his body rising, making him appear bigger than he actually was. “_ Koba _,” he growled. A few steps forward, a few steps back. Tommy had to balance himself on that expensive television of his; it wobbled precariously. “_ Koba, come here. Now. _” The drunk’s voice hissed out from behind clenched teeth, that rancid hot air assaulting his nose. His stomach retracted as Koba felt his back pressing into the white wing-back chair positioned by the window, now cornered. He eyed the opening to Tommy’s left, the corridor that lead back into the kitchen. The screen door was there, as well as a window over the kitchen. If he could just pick that damn lock--_

 _“_ Koba-- _” His voice wavered, as if trying to keep his composure. Tommy slunk forwards. “_ C’mere when I’m callin’ you-- _” This was his moment. The bonobo lunged and attempted to slip beneath his swinging arms, only to be met with Tommy’s painful grip upon the back of his neck. Wringing his head, Koba struggled and attempted to rip his way out of his grasp. No, he didn’t want to be hit! Koba whined and hissed. Bringing massive paws up, he struck him across the face. Quickly, as Tommy was recovering, the bonobo escaped and dashed for the cage room, coat on end. He felt a momentary burst of relief as he began to knuckle forward, only for his gut to drop as his hind leg was snatched by the downed drunk’s bony fingers. Alarmed, he was dragged back, feeling the metallic sting of Tommy’s switchblade embedding itself in between his shoulders. A scream of pure panic tore from Koba’s lungs-- he could hear Milo answer from the back, which drove him forward as he felt Tommy remove the weapon from between his shoulder blades. Thankfully the drunk fumbled, allowing Koba means of taking flight, which he took advantage of, grossly so. The breath scraped its way in and out of his trachea, his heart hammering._

 _The rooms he ducked through were streams of blurred and buzzing color, the harsh hum of fear bouncing around within his head like that large exercise ball he and Milo had had to toss around and balance themselves on top of. The purple one, the one that Koba and he had always wanted to tear apart. He’d like to see Tommy turn that same shade of purple, throat constricted between his paws. Tommy was clamoring forward from behind him, he could hear it, the man bellowing in outrage as he gave chase. “_ Sonovabitch Koba, get your flea-bitten ass back here when I tell ya to! _” The expensive furniture was alien suddenly, becoming a series of peculiar hulking shapes, the walls beginning to melt and dribble like candle wax._

 _The hall felt like it went on for ages until he finally made it to the downstairs section of the house, flying from the top of the stairs and landing at the bristly mat with a grunt. They had to get out of here, Milo had to live. They had to live._ ‘ **Milo**!’ _he signed briskly, his anxiety growing with each stomp Tommy made upstairs. Coming to the bars of the massive cage, the bonobo rattled the barrier and glanced over his shoulder. Milo suddenly pressed to the bars, large brown eyes staring at him in horror. Reaching through his confinement walls, he pawed at Koba’s wound._ ‘ **Blood, hurt** ,’ _Milo gestured, fingers beginning to tremble._

 _Crimson was becoming sticky from between his rhomboids, the wound pulsing rhythmically. The tangy aroma of copper began to cling to him. No, no, he knew what was coming next-- they had to run! His dark tawny eyes were the size of saucers. His heart pounded in a frenzy, time beginning to run out. Urgently, he continued,_ ‘ **Knife out again. Hurt me. No time, need to go**! _’ His cheeks puffed and his lips peeled back in fear, holding tightly onto the chimpanzee’s extended arm. Quickly, he moved for the chains that kept the doors closed, beginning to pull with all his might. Milo began to bray restlessly, rocking back and forth in a panicked fashion. The sound of Tommy’s approaching bootfalls suddenly causing the bonobo to drop the chains and dart forward, wriggling his hand between the bars and bringing his fingers to the other simian’s maw in order to hold it shut. Silence fell and Koba stared off toward the doors, the harsh yellow sunlight light bleeding out from beneath the door and the floor in shafts. Dust floated around lazily, the particles taking their time to find their place after having been disturbed. The basement was silent enough to hear a pin-drop. Perhaps they were safe now, he pondered. His body relaxed, cringing against the pain within his strained wound. Milo and he exchanged a look and slowly he released his friend, moving back to the chains._

_The door burst open, slamming against the wall. Koba wheeled around and Milo shrieked. Tommy stomped down those cement stairs._

_The knife rose, the blade flashed in the dull light streaming in through the plastic-wrapped basement window, and he was on the ground. Koba felt the agony of his torn flesh oozing and bubbling and rolled over onto his back, struggling. Milo hooted and strained for him, attempting to help him in this situation. Gritting his teeth, he hiccuped and slowly raised his head. Through a film of blood that welled within his left optic, Koba stared up at Tommy’s putrid face. Leisurely he lit a cigarette and placed it between his lips, then swung his heavy boot back and sent him sprawling into the bars of the cage, his brain jarring and rattling between his ears. Gasping for his stolen breath, he coughed and wrapped an arm around his aching torso, feeling the urge to throw up from the impact. Struggling back to all fours, he could taste the piquancy of flesh and claret on his tongue. Ragged puffs of air hissed through his nostrils as he once again lifted his heavy crown._

_Blood spattered the cement floor and Milo hooted feverishly from behind him, fangs bared fretfully. Suddenly, the smell of tobacco invaded his nostrils, choking on the noxious cloud. His unharmed eye watered profusely and he gagged, shaking his head. Tommy’s hand suddenly came to clamp down upon the back of his head, fingers curling in his patchy raven coat and yanking him up to face him._

_One. Two--_

_His senses convulsed, the burning end of the drunk’s cigarette plunging into his left eye. Koba’s agonized shriek drowned out Milo’s own cries and he latched onto Tommy’s wrist in an attempted to stop the white-hot sensation of the fag plunged into his optical. The last sound he heard was the grotesque hiss and sizzle of cooking flesh and vitreous matter._

**||**

Koba woke up in a daze, his mind still reeling from the memory-induced nightmare he had just been torn out of by his hammering heart. His throat and tongue were dry from sleep, his optical still throbbing in spurious pain that he could still feel, even after his wound had long since healed over. He could no longer see out of his left ocular, which at first confused him, sending him stumbling along on his hind legs and sprawling right across the floor of his hut. Finally, he pulled himself together long enough to remember that his back legs were enough to support him now, his spine having straightened after years of being poked with needles and injected with chemicals.

He needed water something awful. That was his main concern at this moment, as his dream began to fade, his pitiful whines of discomfort beginning to diminish. Rising to all fours, he held the side of disfigured face and trotted out into the blue light of early morning. The moon was still above in the sky, although preparing to take it’s usual dip into the dark sea of the horizon. Panting hoarsely, Koba ambled along, taking deep breaths through his nostrils, before he finally came to the closest rain barrel and practically submerged his head. He took long, deep swallows of the frigid cold rain water, feeling it rush down into his gullet and fill it to the brim until he was satisfied.

Finally, he removed his head from the water and took a deep breath, the cold morning air drawn into his nostrils with heavy huffs. He vigorously blinked water from both eyes-- serpentine and dead both thoroughly drenched. The morning was not yet light out, the sun just nearing the horizon, where it would break through soon and turn the stretch dilute. A few swallows darted overhead, spiraling around one another in a hasty dance across the sky. Koba suddenly picked up the sound of scuffling and turned his head, his singular eye coming to land upon a pair of azure pools, a flat face, tiny nose and lips. Her eyes were wide and she looked at him with both fear and concern, standing there in the early morning. Birds filled the silence. Awkward.

His yellowing teeth bared and he let out a low rumble of warning, which eventually rose up into a sharp snarl. The human flinched and stumbled back, tripping over herself and falling flat on her behind. Sneering in amusement, he took a step toward her, only to suddenly become startled by her quiet whimper. Koba was abruptly reminded of Milo’s cries for mercy as Tommy had shoved his cigar deep into his optical, and reached up, pawing at his ears in order to remove the noises. No, he couldn't take it.

 He retreated, leaving the human to stare off at him.

**||**

Caesar had noticed how disheveled Koba had appeared that morning, even on the way back to the colony’s home. His patchy coat, which had been growing back well, was ruffled, his good eye dark and rheumy from lack of rest. The horse beneath him whickered and he gave her massive raven neck a gentle stroke of his free hand. Studying his friend, he noticed how his shoulders hunched, how he followed through with the movements of the stallion beneath him, spear in one hand and reins on the other. Curious, Caesar squeezed his heels inward against his mare’s flanks and caught up with the disfigured bonobo. Koba knew vaguely of Caroline, Will and Charles. Occasionally they would speak about the raven simian’s past trainer, Randy, but otherwise his friend was a closed book. “Thinking?” asked Caesar as he gestured to his crown, his voice hoarse in his throat. This immediately broke the bonobo out of some sort of funk, his scowl softening. The leader’s brows rose. ‘ **You have been quiet**.’

The bonobo straightened himself up, his dark coriaceous face chalky with snowy paint. ‘ **Thinking about things** ,’ he responded passively. Koba wasn’t much for conversation when he was acting this way. Shifting himself over, the male pointed his spear upward and made a circular movement with the blade. That weapon was something he never left without. Caesar was beginning to wonder if he would give it to his future sons. The bonobo had been seeing another ape around Caesar’s age: a chimp, similar to he, with a handsome face and bright eyes. She was clever and gentle, and best of all, patient. Koba needed someone like that. Hopefully it would last. ‘ **Remembering bad things**.’

Caesar grunted in sympathy. ‘ **Not easy** ,’ he gestured, looking onward. The forest began to clear out, the steep muddy entrance dappled in sunlight. They would soon be overwhelmed by multiple ape bodies, excited to see their return. Perhaps he should have brought this up earlier.. Then they would have had enough time to converse. The bonobo glanced over in his leader’s direction and nodded solemnly, a chord struck within his heart. Reaching out, the king gave his friend a gentle brush of his fingers, attempting to reassure him. Then the guard began their ecstatic cries, answered by the chorus inside. They burst into the open. Caesar and Koba raised their fists in triumph: he could see that the bonobo completely transformed, a blossom of warmth coming to bud within his dead eyes. He was passionately content with himself once more. Morning blues.

Their catch was successfully taken into the deeper parts of their home to be skinned, sectioned and prepared for later. The steeds were returned to their stables to be groomed and Caesar quietly witnessed the disfigured simian feeding his stallion with tender hands. It didn’t take them too long to put away they equipment and make their way back out into the colony’s home, the expanse filled with energetic apes of all kinds. He was greeted with open palms and friendly gazes, all appreciating the presence of their gallant leader. Caesar had given them this life, and although it was still new to him, he was ready to protect it with all his might and learn the ways of the wilderness. The first of his family to come visit was Blue Eyes, his son. The youngster leapt into his arms and Caesar greeted him with a gentle nuzzle on the brow. ‘ **My son** ,’ he greeted warmly.

Cornelia was next, her grace filling him with a glow that no other could. Reaching out with his free arm, he embraced his wife and pressed his forehead to her own, grunting contently. As she drew away and guided him toward their home where they would discuss the hunt thoroughly, and he would go over future hunting techniques still in the making. Apes were learning, even after two years of freedom. They would learn more and more each day, even once they were completely settled. As the two traveled toward their home, he was quickly greeted by Rocket and Maurice, the two respectfully holding their palms out to him, which he simply dismissed with a dip of his head. There was no need to have ranks among friends. ‘ **That plan of Koba’s worked well, I hear,** ’ resounded Maurice, the voluminous orang gurgling.

His head turned to the bonobo, who was conversing with Grey and Stone. That’s when he caught the other male’s attention and he dismissed himself, approaching his leader with his usual ape-limp. ‘ **Yes** ,’ he praised, then spoke, “ **Was great plan. Did well**.”

A smile broke out across the bonobo’s face, his teeth peering out from his lips and his eyes pinching. Koba flattened his palm and brought his fingertips to hover over his chin, before gesturing toward the chimp. ‘ **Thank you. Could use work, though**.’

Caesar shook his head and huffed, tilting his head and grinning. There was no need for that kind of talk-- it was indeed a good amount of meat for the colony, and all in all it had worked exponentially well. He deserved more credit. His son, excited to see his uncle-figure, ambled down Caesar’s torso and scampered over. Although unsure of himself, Koba reached out and greeted the toddler with a soft bray of affection. He would learn how to handle children eventually, once he created his own batch of little ones. Even Caesar had had his own doubts. Maurice’s serious manner broke the lighthearted mood, even as his son climbed up onto Koba’s back and the two settled down together. The deep grey-blue slate was cool beneath his behind as Caesar settled back, peering at his friends as they followed suit. One by one, their heads turned and their attention fell upon the newborns practicing sign, picking out one figure which absolutely did not fit in. The human, Mary, settled alone and apprehensively peering around, trying to make sense of what was being said or going on. The leader’s lips flattened into a thin line.

‘ **She is struggling greatly** ,’ Maurice reflected upon the scene.

Rocket puffed through his nose. The hulking chimp’s shoulders bunched and he swayed, adjusting his position. ‘ **She can speak, but if she cannot sign**..’ he trailed, hands hovering. ‘ **How is she supposed to understand us**?’

Taking into account his friends’ opinions, his gaze eventually fell to Koba, the ape who kept his tongue held. He glowered in Mary’s direction, lip faintly curled. The bonobo had only ever learned to fear and hate humans, and thus was still firmly set in his ways. He couldn’t blame him, yet Caesar couldn’t help but feel a faint twinge of irritation in his chest. It had been nearly a month. His eyes returned to the skinny being. She was small when compared to some humans, her skin milky ivory and peppered with gingerbread freckles. Her large blue eyes were always cautious and her soft lips parted in worry. She was dressed in an old button-up flannel the color of rust and blood, her jeans ragged and baggy, held up by an old belt that Rocket had found her. Those scuffed lace-ups were the only thing keeping the baggy cuffs of her pants together. Mary nervously thumbed the buttons of her sleeves, her fingers the only thing visible beneath the fabric. Caesar turned to his companions. ‘ **Give her time, she will learn** ,’ he rationalized, emerald eyes hardening. ‘ **Humans are slower than we are. Sign is all we have known since childhood**.’

‘ **Could try teaching her myself** ,’ Maurice suggested, tilting his head in her direction. His hands moved gracefully, without error. Rocket added in, his movements stiff and uncomfortable on the topic. ‘ **She’s afraid of everyone. Not sure she would learn from others anyway**..’

‘ **Won’t learn at all** ,’ Koba finally contributed. His partially blind gaze narrowed, snout wrinkling. ‘ **Too stupid. Human only think of self**.’

The group fell silent. Caesar and he exchanged a look. The bonobo’s eyes fell in shame, focusing on Blue Eyes as he quietly examined a scar on his dark forearm. The youngster was brushed away by his uncle, whom wasn’t too happy with the attention to one of his gnarled marks, earning an indignant bubble of sound from the white-tail. The glassy-eyed child decided then to turn to his father, scampering over and coming to rest between the king’s legs. The silence soured and Caesar dismissed the others, rising to his knuckles. ‘ **She will learn** ,’ he insisted, causing Koba’s head to lower.

Having had enough with the moody bonobo, the ape king looked to approach the human, albeit cautiously. Her auburn hair caught the light of day, turning it to liquid flame. It was something he had rarely witnessed in human beings. Red hair wasn’t common in apes, other than orangutans, but compared to Maurice or others of his kind, Mary’s crown of blazing tangerine was far more vibrant. Caesar felt a curious grin lace his ape lips. “Mary,” he called, alerting her. Her pale face turned in his direction. A few white-tails gawked over as well, then at the strange creature secluded off on her own. Grunting in greeting, Caesar coaxed her over and settled down upon a shelf of stone. As if unsure of whether he was speaking directly to her, Mary pointed toward herself and silently mouthed the word, ‘ _me?_ ’ The chimp’s head bobbed, forest greens pinching in delight. It had been so long since he had interacted with a human.

She was so virtuous and humble.

Rising up on those long legs of hers, she crossed over the shale beneath those human boots and picked her way through the small ones. Caesar did not see how this creature could harm his kind, given how dainty she was being in avoiding the children. A few apes surrounding them stared awkwardly, the clear becoming silent aside from the occasional honk from the white-tails, all eyes coming to fall upon Mary as she neared their leader. He couldn’t help but feel a prickle of irritation as she allowed her gaze to sweep her surroundings, clearly feeling alien in the moment.

“Come.. sit..” he invited, drawing her baby blues to meet his apeish mask. Mary appeared a bit apprehensive toward his request and hovered a moment; finally she came to sit a good meter away from him, her slim arms wrapping around her shins and drawing them in. Caesar fought the urge to laugh and shuffled closer. Visibly her throat moved, swallowing with uneasiness. He had noticed her discomfort earlier, and how lost she had been. Perhaps it would be best to try and teach her a few things himself. She probably just need a bit of practice. ‘ **Sign hard**?’ he began simply. Her head tilted and she peered at his hands, her blue eyes darting between him and his long fingers.  _Okay_ , perhaps she would need  _a lot_  of practice.

“You need.. help?” he inquired, now choosing to speak out loud to her.

Mary shifted and glanced between his hands. Boy, was she quiet. Yet again, she swallowed, then ran her tongue over her shell-pink lips. “Yes… I just need to learn the basics,” she murmured.

Her voice was something refreshing to hear. The ape king nodded once more, a gruff grunt escaping his throat. “Make it easier. You follow me, I.. say words,” Caesar explained. Tilting his chin, he eyed her, preparing to start. There was a lull, a faint smile curling at his lips. Flattening his hands, he gestured and brought them to his chest before moving them down toward his belly. Surprisingly, Mary scooted a bit closer in order to examine his hands. “Human,” he instructed, then repeated his action a second time around.

‘ **Human** ,’ she finally mirrored, albeit sloppily. Caesar dipped his head in praise and she repeated herself, speaking along. “Human,” she echoed, tapping her chest and then her belly with both hands. Braying softly, he watched a small smile creep up onto her face.

‘ **Ape** ,’ signed Caesar, balling his fists and gently bumping them against his chest. “Ape.”

Mary’s smile grew, tilting her head and bending her elbows. ‘ **Ape**.’

“Home.” Caesar brought all his fingers in to rest upon the bed of his thumb, gesturing to the skin inches from his lips before casting it further up his cheek. Their teachings went on through the day, Caesar admittedly becoming caught up in the lesson and forgetting about his duties for a few hours. By time he had come to the realization, Maurice had finished his classes long ago and was now working with Blue Eyes up in his home. He had had a hard time remembering, for he had gotten lost in her intelligent ocean eyes, and explaining his culture to her through simple sign. Finally, he finished up and excused himself, although not without a few words from the young woman herself.

“Caesar,” she interrupted, stilling him before he could leave. Then, awkwardly, “Your…  _Highness_..” The upright chimpanzee turned back to Mary, looking upon her pleasant face with a tilt of his head. ‘ **Thank you** ,’ she signed, attempting to perform smoothly. Her gracious remark brought a swell of pride to his heart. If he could teach a human, perhaps he could teach his son as well. Caesar had to admit, he had had his doubts, wondering if he could be a good parental figure. Maybe this human would reveal more about himself than he even knew.

Turning his palm upward, he swooped it down, as if to scoop something. ‘ **You’re welcome** ,’ he gestured. Caesar pivoted and turned to all fours, ambling off toward his home. Plodding up the ramp, he was just entering his home up within one of the towering sequoia settled within the village when he ran across Maurice. The wise orangutan had just finished up with his son’s lesson. Greeting Caesar, the king reached out with a toothy grin and patted his sinewy auburn shoulder. ‘ **Do not worry about the human** ,’ he signed, panting softly. ‘ **I think I will teach her from now on**.’

Maurice expressed surprise, his brow rising. ‘ **Is Caesar sure**?’ he asked. ‘ **It’s a big job**.’

Ducking his dark brown pate, his lips closed over his canines. ‘ **Of course**.’

Gurgling in approval, the orangutan extended his hand was all, gripping his own deltoid in return. ‘ **Very well** ,’ he agreed. ‘ **If it’s what Caesar wants, it will be**.’


End file.
